Electronic devices, such as electronic book reader devices (“eBook reader devices”), cellular telephones, portable media players, desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers, netbooks, personal digital assistants, and the like, may use wireless networks to access network resources. Traditionally the determination, selection, and configuration of wireless networks for use by electronic devices have been inconvenient and prone to error.